Blood of an Angel
by Cugami
Summary: Gundam Wing. Wufei lost too much blood in a mission. His blood was rare and time's running out. Non-yaoi.


Blood of an Angel by Michiru Cugami

**Notes/Warnings**  
  
Now I know why Blood of an Angel sounded so familiar....hehehe...the fic Blood Thirsty Angel...*grin*...I'm assuring you, my fic is anything but that.. *grin*

I will not say anything about the fic as to not risk any spoilers...^___^  
  
This fic inspired by a fwd reminder to me, "Angel in Uniform"......so, if anyone here knows that message, this little ficlet is highly influenced with it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Blood of an Angel  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all rushed to the nearest hospital and immediately called Sally to help their friend. When she and the rest of the Preventers crew did arrive, his body was already rushed at the emergency room and the doctors present were doing some necessary preparations for the patient's injuries. She went in immediately with her staff and asked the doctors to leave the patient to her.  
They didn't know he was a Gundam pilot, he was just a kid that got injured in a war outside.  
  
Duo walked back and forth, back and forth, back and forth until Heero got too irritated to even say something like baka or sit down. He just yanked the braided pilot's braid and sat him on the chair then glared his darkest ever glare. The braided boy immediately shut up and didn't comment at all. It was no time for jokes.  
  
Quatre then came running from the halls, he just arrived from battle and was panting real hard. "How is he?!" He gasped the words.  
  
Trowa came behind him. He may look calm and not panting, but one would see the uneven breathing, and the fast rising and falling of his chest. Meaning, he too ran all the way from the front door to the operating room with Quatre.

Duo scowled, "Not good. They'd been in there for the last 4 hours. And it looks like they're not coming out anytime soon."

Quatre cursed silently and looked at the closed door of the emergency room.  
  
They had all been in one big battle, it was not an extra-ordinary battle. Just plain old MS destroying another MS. The mistake was, they all battled near the base they annihilated. While Quatre and Trowa were wrecking havoc outside the base, Heero, Duo and Wufei were inside planting all bombs, getting all data, killing everyone inside. It was just one of those missions that says, total annihilation, no one must survive. And so, they did what they had to do. Everyone was doing a pretty good job with their own missions, until the trio rushed out of base and signalled both Gundams that they were done. All three of them pulled their triggers for all bombs inside the buildings and boom, everything went into the great flame of destruction. But then, no one expected for 7 cargo ships of mobile suits to fall apart and throw huge debris of MS parts all over the place. After that, cargo ships came as back ups and mobile suits started piling out. There were only 2 Gundams to fight more than a hundred MS, and that was a big mess. The trio weren't very far from the battle grounds, and the explosion reached them. All three of them were thrown away by the blast and sometimes got in contact with the flying debris too. Heero got lucky and was thrown behind a rock, so he didn't receive that much of a blow. Duo received a hard blow on the head and fell unconscious immediately, but he woke up shortly afterwards, holding his bloody head and trying to stop the blood. Wufei got the worst, he was blown to the nearest tree, and along with him came the arm of a mobile suit, with all the tubes sticking out. It crashed into Wufei's body and broke his arm and leg because of the impact. Not only that, some tubes got implanted in his thigh and arms too.

Duo rushed to his side immediately, ignoring his head wound and checked if Wufei was still alive. He was, but barely breathing. Heero ran to Duo's and Wufei's direction and he checked Wufei's condition too. He stated all injuries flatly, but there was definitely immediate worry in his voice. Their Chinese friend looked dead. His whole body was bloody, his white clothes tainted with red everywhere. Both of them tried to push away the huge metal that crushed their friend, along with all the tubes that were sticking out of his body. He fell limply, and Heero caught him since he was the one least injured among the three of them. Wufei's blood was pouring out continuously. Duo took off his shirt and tore it into numerous pieces, tying them all in places where the wounds were big and trying to stop the flowing blood. It didn't do much good. Heero and Duo ran to the nearest jeep or vehicle that they could find and sped as far away f rom the battle fields as much as possible. Heero drove while Duo cradled Wufei at the back, doing his best to stop the bleeding, which was very futile.  
  
Quatre saw everything from his Gundam, he may not have seen it literally, but he felt it. He felt the injury. And when he took a look at where he knew the others would be, he saw a badly wounded and very bloody Wufei being carried by Heero towards the nearest jeep. Then he saw the other MS trying to attack the jeep. He shouted at the comm link to Trowa, "Trowa! We have to cover the others! Wufei's badly wounded!" And with that, he rushed towards the onslaught of MS that was nearest to the escaping jeep.

Trowa gave an affirmation and they both lashed out on every MS that got near to the jeep. They would not let anything touch that jeep. His ammos were almost empty, and the MS were too many. They were outnumbered, and escape was not an option. Destroy everything, was the mission. He looked at where Quatre was and calculated the distance immediately. Then he typed the codes to open the self-destruct button.

Quatre knew they were heavily out-numbered, and it was a losing battle. Then he saw Heavyarms, surrounded. He looked around for the jeep, it was nowhere to be seen already and he sighed in relief. Now, he had to concentrate on surviving the situation first, then he'd worry. He calculated the distance between him and Trowa, and seeing his friend surrounded, he knew what was about to happen next. He opened a vid screen in Trowa's cockpit and screamed at his friend. "DO NOT EVEN DARE SELF-DESTRUCT!! I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE ANY OF MY FRIENDS. YOU OR WUFEI!!"

Trowa was shocked when a vid screen suddenly opened and Quatre's voice boomed for him to stop whatever he was planning to do. He nodded and understood. He fired the last of his bullets and took as many as he could while Quatre doubled his efforts at slicing as many MS as possible. He didn't need bullets so he would cover up for Trowa. He really wished he was using Wing Zero at that time. He needed Wing's laser cannon [1] to finish everyone off. "Damnit!" He powered up Sandrock and sliced everything in it's path. Seeing that almost every MS was down, he told Trowa that they should go. They flew away from the base, with more MS following them and Quatre was gritting his teeth from so much annoyance.

Trowa couldn't really do anything now since he already ran out of bullets. But his Heavyarms could fly faster than Sandrock, but the other Gundam was fighting again against the MS behind them. He used his Gundam and grabbed Sandrock as he flew at top speed, trying to outrun the rest of their chasing MS.

Quatre grinded his teeth. **They just WON'T stop!** He was thankful that Trowa grabbed his Gundam and flew away. Two boosters would make their flight faster. But he saw the MS again following them. **THAT is IT!** His hand typed four letters on the keyboard by sheer memory and reflex, then his screen glowed yellow.

Trowa knew what Quatre had done since his Gundam reacted to the system as well. He just shook his head but maintained the speed of their flight. He knew that Quatre would deal with the rest of the enemies following behind them. And true to his thoughts, in a little while, the MS started falling back, some were even exploding. Quatre probed and probed each of the MS that were following them. It was just like the mobile dolls, only this time, these MS have pilots inside it. But that didn't mean his program can't probe theirs. All it needed was much probing. Yes, his head was hurting from all the control, but he had to do it to ensure both him and his friend's safety. And so , he probed. [2]  
  
Sally went out of the emergency room and saw the other 4 pilots. Quatre immediately rushed to her and asked what everyone wanted to ask. "How's Wufei's condition?"  
  
Sally shook her head, "All injuries are not minor, but those would heal in no time. The problem does not lie there. He lost too much blood and we need a blood transfusion as early as now. His blood type is quite rare, and we have to find a match as soon as possible. He can't last longer if he doesn't get blood anytime soon." She explained calmly, but worry was written all over her face.

Duo slammed his fist into his palm, "Blood he needs, blood we will get. Try our blood, one of us could be a match."

Sally nodded, "I was going to ask that. Please come with me. Wufei would be moved to the ICU so don't worry about him."

And they all followed her. They didn't bother taking a look at Wufei since they had to find the right donor quickly.  
  
Inside the room, there were several doctors with Sally, Preventer doctors. They all took little samples of each of the pilot's blood and found no match. Sally tried her own blood and still not the right match. All the doctors inside that room tested their bloods too, and still not one was a match.

Sally looked at the downcast eyes of Quatre and Duo, Trowa and Heero looked impassive but she could see the worry in their eyes as well. "I'm sorry. I'm going to order blood from the blood bank, but that'll take days to come here, 2 at most. Wufei will just have to hold on longer. You can visit him, he's on the ICU. Now, excuse me while I prepare the orders." Sally left them.  
  
There was nothing they could do but wait. Waiting was the hardest part of everything. Wufei started to stir and mumbled something, "N...na..nataku...."  
  
Duo shook his head, "He's still dreaming about his Gundam?"  
  
Heero shot him a look and the braided boy apologized. They all knew Wufei's history, and the reason behind the Nataku name. Quatre walked over at Wufei's and held his hand. "Don't go yet Wufei...don't go yet. We're going to make sure that you stay here with us."  
  
Sally then walked inside and looked at all four of them worriedly. "I received a message from the main Preventers, and there are assignments for all four of you, in different places."  
  
"NOW?!" Duo asked incredulously. "What about Wufei? Someone's got to stay here with him, and the blood? Did you get the blood?"  
  
Trowa told Duo to calm down. "There's nothing we can do."  
  
All of them set out to do their assigned tasks as quickly as possible. Heero drove the car that he got as fast as he could to his destination. They couldn't find the blood and it would be hard to find a donor, or the delivery if the war didn't stop. Quatre vowed to Wufei that he would find the blood donor no matter what it takes. He, too, promised to find the blood donor. They were the only ones they had, maybe except for Quatre since he has his family still. But they were the only ones that they considered friends…and friends don't just give each other up that easy. They couldn't possibly lose one just because they couldn't find a stupid match to his blood. They could lose each other on battle, they'd known about that already, but not because they couldn't find the blood match. His wounds would heal, said Sally, it was just the blood. His mind was too preoccupied that he didn't see the woman that crossed the road. He had accidentally hit her. He stepped down from his car and went to check if she was still alive. She was, but she was soaked with blood and there were gaping wounds on her body because of the car accident. He couldn't just leave her behind. So, he pushed her in the backseat and drove back to the hospital. He looked at her at the mirror and marveled at the sight.  
  
She looked like she was just sleeping, though her breathing was shallow. Her hair was on two pigtails, and was quite bloody. She also looked like she was Chinese. And somehow, he could feel something from her. No, he was not attracted to her, but there was just an air of comfort around her, even with her bloody clothes and body.

Heero carried the girl with him to the emergency room and called for Sally. She saw the girl's condition and she was also rushed inside the operating room. She would ask later, right now, someone needed saving life.  
  
Sally was sewing the wounds on the girl's flesh, when more blood seemed to seep out. She frowned and tried to stop the blood from flowing. She muttered, "As if we don't have enough blood loss happening....." She wondered who was the girl. She didn't look like someone who would be walking around in the middle of a war. She shook her head and continued with her sewing, but the blood just wouldn't stop flowing. She was going to dry it up again when a thought came to her. Seeing all the blood on the girl's body, she couldn't help it. She took a sample of her blood and asked one of her assistants to check it. After then, she tied the wounds again.

And now, the blood stopped from flowing out of the wounds.  
  
The assistant returned with a wide smile on her face, "We've found the match."  
  
Sally smiled and looked gratefully at the young girl who was still unconscious. She would have to ask the girl if she was willing to give her blood to a stranger. She asked her assistants to move this girl in the ICU as well, beside Wufei's since if the girl woke up and would allow them to take her blood and give to Wufei, they wouldn't have to waste much time.  
  
Sally talked to Heero and asked where he found the girl. He told her about the accident and Sally thanked him for bringing the girl to the hospital. "You just saved us a lot of waiting. She's our girl. Her blood matched Wufei's."  
  
Heero couldn't believe his ears, then he saw the girl being moved on the same room as Wufei's. "I should tell the others."  
  
Sally smiled, "I guess you should. She'd wake up sometime tomorrow, and we're going to ask her permission for a blood transfusion."  
  
"What if she wouldn't allow you?"  
  
" I have a feeling she would." Sally answered reassuringly.  
  
Heero nodded and sent out word for his fellow pilots that there was a donor for Wufei. The rest of them hurried with their assignments and went to the hospital the very next day.  
  
Wufei was still unconscious, and he was dreaming. Dreaming about his wife. She was right there, sitting in front of him. They were in the flower fields and she was smiling at him. He wanted to reach her, touch her, be with her once again. But she shook her head and smiled sadly. "As much as I would want you to be with me, I can't let you." She crawled closer to him and kissed his nose. "Not yet...but someday. And it would be a very long time. But don't worry, I'll always be here."  
  
Wufei held her hand, "No....I don't want to go...Meiran...let me stay. I'm alone now..."  
  
She shook her head and smiled reassuringly, "You're not alone. You've got your friends, and you'll find someone to love someday as well."  
  
Wufei still shook his head, it had been so long since he last saw her and it was so real this time. He would have to say it, "But I love you....I could never replace you...don't leave me....."  
  
"I know that...and I love you too....as long as you remember me, I'll always be with you..." She kissed him for the last time and then there was just darkness.  
  
The girl that lay beside Wufei's bed opened her dark ebony eyes and looked around the hospital room. Sally smiled down at her. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine, I guess...." She then looked at the person that lay on her right, on the other bed. "Who's he?"  
  
"He's another patient, and he needs blood badly. I'm sorry to ask you this since you just woke up, but...his blood is a rare one, and yours too. We've been looking for a match, and yours did. So, will you be willing to give him your blood?" Sally asked carefully.  
  
The girl's lips tilted into a soft smile, "I don't mind at all..." She then looked at the boy again, "..he looks like he really needs blood." She looked up at Sally again, "He needs it more than I do." She said softly.  
  
Duo and Quatre gave a sigh of relief when they heard the girl's permission for the blood transfer. They had been sitting on the sofa silently, just watching and listening to the conversation. If the girl said no, they'd beg for her to say yes. Trowa nodded, satisfied that their friend would be alright. Heero was just there, watching the girl. There was just something about her. Her eyes.  
That was it, her eyes. Her eyes were too bright, or maybe he was just mistaken.  
  
The doctors prepared the apparatuses for the blood transfer, while they all sat there silently. They've already thanked her for what she was doing. Quatre asked her name because he was willing to reward her with anything she wanted.  
  
She just made a little laugh and grinned at Quatre, "Seeing your kindness and bond to your friend is enough reward for me. Names are not necessary." She then closed her eyes and let the blood flow out of her and into the veins of the boy beside her.  
  
Heero almost swore that he saw her glow, but when he blinked his eyes, she was just lying there, with a little contented smile on her lips as if giving her blood was the best thing in her life.  
  
Wufei felt warmth envelope him as the blood was transferred. He felt protected, comforted, loved and alive. He had been aware of everything, he could hear everybody and he wanted to open his eyes to give his gratitude to his donor. But his eyelids were still to heavy for him to lift, and so he just left it at that. He would thank her the next day when he woke up.  
  
The blood transfer had been successful, Wufei would wake up anytime the next day. And they asked the girl if she wanted to be moved in a private suit, Quatre would pay for everything but she said no. She was satisfied with where she was. They all had to go home eventually, so they left and said their deep thanks to the girl to whom they owed Wufei's life.  
  
The next day when they visited, Wufei was still sleeping, but the other bed was empty. Sally walked in to do her daily check up when Duo asked where the girl was. Sally just frowned and said the girl wasn't supposed to leave yet. She asked someone outside to look for that girl and bring her back to the room because her injuries from the accident haven't completely healed yet. After that, she went to Wufei's side and checked how he was doing. He was doing great. "He'd be back in shape in no time. We should really thank that girl; we owe her a lot." Sally said with a smile.  
  
Wufei then stirred and opened his eyes slowly. He immediately looked at the other side of the bed to thank the girl who saved him, but he found an empty bed. "Where is she?"  
  
"How did you know she was a she?" Duo asked, confused.  
  
"I have ears. I heard you all talking yesterday but can't open my eyes." Wufei snorted.  
  
Duo just grinned and crossed his arms, "Yup! Definitely Wufei. Welcome back to the living, Wu."  
  
And they all started kidding around and just plain thankful for Wufei's second chance at life. Wufei still wondered who was the girl, he had asked them if they knew her name but they said no. Her voice sounded familiar, but he just couldn't put a name to the voice. He just thanked her silently, hoping that good fortune befalls her.  
  
Wufei kid around with them for a while, enjoying his new found life. Somehow, he felt that he wasn't alone anymore.

Outside the ICU, stood the very girl that he was looking for. She watched them from the glass windows, her dark ebony eyes brightening more as a sincere and loving smile spread on her lips. **Welcome...you're very welcome.** She was wearing a white Chinese style dress and just stood there, watching a little longer. He had such good friends. "Wo ai ni...Wufei." She then turned on her heel and started walking away.  
  
Heero talked to them occasionally, then he looked up at the glass windows when he felt that someone was watching. He thought he saw the girl again smile at them, but she wasn't there right now. He frowned. He really should take the vacation offered to him by the Preventers. He was starting to see things that weren't supposed to be there.  
  
And somewhere in heaven, a little girl giggled carrying her puppy.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
owari  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[1] I am not sure what that was...you know..the gun...I dont know what it was called...*sweatdrop*  


[2] I am also not sure if this could happen...anyway.......*sweatdrop*....just  
let it slide ne?  
  



End file.
